fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Vulmandra
Vulmandra is a flaming Amphibian that has been sighted in the most unexpected locales and somehow adapts to such regions without issue. It is speculated that they migrated to such differing locales from their volcanic homes due to the significant advantages it gains over the other inhabitants of the various forest, jungle, swamp and desert regions in the Old World. Physiology Its body-frame is mildly similar to that of Chameleos with the main difference that its head is constnatly slouched close to the ground rather than raised upwards. When not in its blazing state, its body is crimson and black with singes of firey veins that run across its body: most prolifically around its front-head, back, arms, legs and tail. When in its blazing state, a constant rage of flame runs across its head, back, arms, legs and tail - its amber eyes aren't visible past all the flames along with its fangs when it opens its mouth. Behavior Vulmandra are not territorial due to their migratory nature but they will fight with utter relentlessness against enemies that pick a fight with it. Its surging flames show no mercy to the dry vegetations of the forests, swamps and jungles that its been known to invade. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - (High) - Extremely High - Apex -Legend Main Prey: Prey caught in its flaming hue Arch-Rivals: Agnaktor, Lavasioth Behavior Towards Other Monsters Vulmandra will turn into its blazing state the moment it comes across Agnaktor and starts flashing its flames in differing colours to warn the Agnaktor to back off - if the Agnaktor makes a move anyway, it will spit out its corrosive saliva at the Agnaktor before then burrowing into the ground. The Agnaktor receives damage and slithers away. Tracks Tracks: Singed Webbed Prints, Burned Ground Patterns, Burnt Wood, Charred Carcass Specific Locale Interactions * When walking in the wetter parts of the Nightmare Marshes and Old Swamp, bursts of steam emit from each step it makes due to the chemical reactions of the water with its skin. * When fought in the Verdant Hills, Great Forest, Old Jungle or the Jungle (2nd gen), it will burn down a large number of the foilage thats in the way which makes it easier to fight the Amphibian but the burning foilage serves as an environmental hazard until the fires clear away - It can also perform this very same function in the Old Swamp and Nightmare Marshes in the wheat fields that both locales feature. Abilities N/A Rage and Tired States *Rage State: It will roar extremely loudly which requires Earplugs to block. Its body will start emitting embers as it moves around while it huffs out orange smoke. *Tired State: The firey veins will fade to black as the amphibians true colour scheme is revealed to be dark crimson and black Mounts The hunter mounts it the same way they mount any other Amphibian. Ecology Habitat Range Native to volcanic regions but then migrated to other locales and learnt very quickly how advantageous their traits are outside of their volcanic homes. They swiftly adapted to life in deserts, forests, jungles and even swamps. Ecological Niche Vulmandra are apex predators with the capacities to match against other volcanic apexes predators such as Gravios, Agnaktor and Lavasioth. They however steer clear away from Elder Dragons and creatures of that status such as Deviljho, Kushala Daora and Akantor. Rumours of a blue Vulmandra with powers beyond phenomenon research can grasp but its unknown if it exists. Biological Adaptations Vulmandra are not picky eaters and will go for whatever catches their eye - burning their prey in an aura of flame. If this doesn't bode useful, it will eject corrosive saliva from its mouth to melt the preys body while the amphibian rushes in for the kill. Their main defense-mechanism is its skins special ability to alternate the oxidation of the flames around it to make it form a multitude of colours to warn rival predators it can't fight against to back off. Its eyesight is very meek thus it relies on its hearing and sense of smell to locale prey. Attacks Note: Movement Speed increases by 1.75 when enraged. Frontal Bite: It will proceed to take a step back before opening its mouth and biting the hunter in front of it. Side Bite: It turns to the side and then immediately bites the hunter on either the left or the right of it. Tail Swipe: It will turn its tail to the left or right and then swipe its tail to the left or the right to hit hunters behind it. Frontal Swipe: It will rear its left or right arm and then swipe at the hunter in front of it with its claws. Charge: It will run at an incredible speed - charging head-first at the hunter, sometimes combo-chaining this into a Frontal Bite. 180 Backwards Bite: It will turn 180 degrees and immediately bite the hunter that was formally behind it. Sideways Roll: It will proceed to trip and then roll its body to the side like a sausage, directly at the targeted hunter. It continues to do this roll until its near the hunter. Saliva Spit: It will rear its head upwards and spit a glob of saliva from its mouth - getting hit by this saliva inflicts Defense Down. Multi Saliva Spit: It will spit out multiple saliva globs from its mouth - getting hit by any of these inflicts Defense Down. Saliva Spewage: It will spew out the saliva in similar fashion to Iceborne MR Lavasioth - geteting hit by this spewage inflicts Defense Down. Flame Burst: It will aim its head downwards and then unleash a burst of flame on its mouth into the ground - dealing high damage to the hunter caught by the blast. Inflicts Fireblight. Flame Beam: It will rears its head from side to side before then shooting a beam of fire from its mouth which deals extremely high damage. Inflicts Fireblight. Its sometimes known to tilt its body when shooting this beam to catch hunters off-guard. Turning Flame Wall: It turns as it shoots a burst of flame from its mouth in a 180 degres angle. This flame lingers for several seconds before disappearing. Inflicts Fireblight. Lingering Flamemines: It will rears its head about slowly before then shooting a combination of its saliva but encased in a firey aura - it will spit out 6 of these in one area and they linger for 30 seconds before detonating and exploding into an aura of fire. Getting near these will make them detonate instantly. Inflicts Fireblight. Flaming Tail Slam: It will rears its tail into the ground and slam it hard into the ground which unleashes tinges of fire in the surrounding area before fading. Inflicts Fireblight. Tail Flame Shootout: It will rear its tail upwards and shoot out a beam of liquid-flame from the tail tip - this liquid flame trail remains on the ground for several seconds before fading. Flaming Charge: It will shoot a stream of fire into the sky before then aiming it into the ground which clouds the surrounding area in an aura of fire - Vulmandra will leap from the flames, causing firey explosions to occur during it before the streams of flame fade. Inflicts Fireblight. Blazing State Note: This is a special state where the amphibian will be clad in an aura of flame - being near this aura will slowly take away your HP in similar fashion to Lunastra/Teostra - a lot of its attacks now have extended AOEs during this state. 180 Blaze Beam: It will rear its blazing head upwards before then unleashing a massive beam of fire and turns it 180 degrees - the AOE of this beam is much larger than the standard and deals much more damage. Inflicts Fireblight. Ground Vein Blaze Eruption: It slams its blazing tail extremely hard into the ground which causes firey veins and cracks to appear on the ground - the amphibian then shoots a stream of fire into the veins which cause every part where the veins remain to burst into an explosion of fire that lasts for up to 5 seconds - draining the hunters HP in the process before the veins disappear. Blazing Flame Spit: It will shoot out a flaming projectile from is mouth that lands on the ground and explodes into a large flaming AOE that lingers for 3 seconds before fading - draining the hunters HP if they remain close. Inflicts Fireblight. Multi Blazing Flame Spit: The same as the previous attack except it will spit out multiple in different directions. Inflicts Fireblight. Blazing Slam: It will stand upright briefly for a few seconds before then slamming its left or right arm into the ground which unleashes a flaming AOE that hits anyone near it - zapping away at their health and inflicting Fireblight upon contact. Corrosive Bite: It will open its mouth as it starts to drool a strange-looking liquid before then biting at the targeted hunter - sometimes turning in alternating directions before doing so. Inflicts Defense Down. Blazing Sideroll: It will roll to the side like a weasel which leaves flaming embers on the ground that linger for 15 seconds before fading away. Stepping into these flaming embers drain away at the hunters HP. Blazing Circleroll: This is the same as the previous attack except it will roll into a full circle around the targeted hunter before then biting the ground which ignites the circle of fire to form - if the hunter doesn't rush out of there - after 5 seconds, Vulmandra will dig downwards and unleash a flaming beam from underground which hits the centre of the circle before the flames clear away. Vulmandra will then dig back upwards and fight as normal. This attack can potentially OHKO without 15+ Fire Resistance. Barbaque Circle: It will stand still and look around as the blazing flames on its body start to change between purple, blue and pink - after 10 seconds, if the amphibian is not flinched or stopped in this timeframe, it will roar into the sky and unleash a massive aura of fire from its body with a massive AOE that increases in size - potentially reaching the borders of the specific area. Being within this AOE will drain at the hunters HP until likely death. Unlike with Lunastra however, there's no wind gust that prevents the hunters movements, allowing the hunter to escape but likely not unscathed + this attack goes on for 10 seconds before the flame AOE fades away and the amphibian can be fought as normal. It immediately gets out of the Blazing State after performing this attack. Note: this special attack can burn down all ounces of the foilage within the surrounding area almost instantly. Physical Damage Effectiveness Elemental Resistances Status Ailments Item Effectiveness Carves Notes * Its existence was intended to fill the 3 star rated Tetsucabra and 4 star rated Zamtrios with a 5 star rated Amphibian. Raw, Ice and Fire. * It was one of the first ever concepts from its creator. * It was originally going to look like a rocky toad before being changed into a salamander. * Vulmandra is Yian Garuga-tier in terms of status while its variant, Inferno Vulmandra can cause damage on-par with Elder Dragons. * The one whom created the Artwork has a pixiv account: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77282598 Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Large Monster